1. Invention Field
The present invention relates to bag dispensing systems, and particularly to a bag and system for dispensing thermoplastic bags or the like from a stack of bags. The present system is configured such that it may be utilized with a variety of off-the-shelf rack configurations, and to provide optimal characteristics for dispensing bags one at a time, while further providing a system wherein the bag to be dispensed may be retained in an open position, to allow for the loading thereof with contents for carrying, such as purchased goods or the like.
The preferred, exemplary embodiment of the present system teaches a configuration which minimizes the probability of stress fractures in the dispensed bag, and tearing associated therewith, while providing a system which leaves no "throw away" product on the rack after dispensing a bag stack, as the present system has no central tear-off tab, thereby providing a more environmentally attractive alternative to other, prior art systems.
Further, the present system teaches the utilization of reinforced, radially configured handle support slits to provide an opening for allowing the passage of a horizontal handle support member therethrough, the support slits further configured to provide a medial curved area situated to allow the outer edge of the slit to "ride" upon the handle support member, allowing maximum opening of the bag mouth for easier loading, and easier placement of the bag pack upon the rack.
Unlike prior art systems, the radial slit of the present invention is configured to easily spread apart to receive the handle support member, without tabs or folds formed therein.
Further, the bag of the present invention also contemplates a unique, non-removable central mouth support piece, wherein there is provided a curved support slit configured for accepting a rack central support piece, the slit configured to provide maximum ease in separation of the dispensed bag from the pack, with nominal crimping of the slit edges during loading of the pack, or associated tearing of the bag upon dispensing.
2. General Background Discussion
Although thermoplastic grocery bags have been utilized for over twenty years, only a very small percentage of the hundreds of patents have been embraced by industry to the point of significant commercial acceptance. Designing a thermoplastic bag, particularly with regard low or high density thermoplastic bags, can be a tedious and often unfruitful endeavor, as such material requires a design which allows its utilization as a bag for often heavy contents, which can cause stress fractures and bag failure. Further, the design should be able to be manufactured in an inexpensive, efficient, and consistent manner.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ RE 33,264 Baxley et al 06/17/1990 4,476,979 Reimann et al 10/16/1984 4,785,938 Benoit, Jr. et al 11/22/1988 4,811,417 Prince et al 03/07/1989 4,989,732 Smith 02/05/1991 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,264 teaches a system wherein there is required a flap in a handle aperture, as well as a detachable tab. It is asserted that the handle aperture/flap arrangement, when installing a stack of bags on a rack, may unnecessarily complicate the process, as it requires the positioning of the handle members directly in line with the aligned handle apertures to allow passage of the support member and flap therethrough. Further, the detachable tab unnecessarily requires the additional task of disposing the remaining pieces from the dispensed pack.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,811,417 and 4,989,732 teach the utilization of a straight, longitudinally situated slit in the handle aperture for engaging the handle support member of the rack. These systems too may have problems, as with low or high density bags, the slits may tear in longitudinal fashion when loaded fully, causing the bag to fail.